No Chance
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is a slave and so is half of the Soul Society. Hinamori Momo is the Princess, and soon-to-be Queen and is getting married to Aizen. But why is she accepting to get married to Aizen? Why won't she stop the slavery now?
1. No Chance

No Chance

Chapter One

The white haired boy sighed. The light from the sun stung his eyes. It was a beautiful summer morning. But nothing beautiful enough then working as a slave for the Princess. He sighed once again.

"C'mon, slave! Work!" A guard yelled. There isn't just one slave. There's many more. Correction, a total of 210 slaves working for the soon-to-be Queen, Princess Hinamori Momo.

"Fine, fine." Toshiro said, putting the sword in the hot fire.

"Hitsugaya, I told you to put a shirt on. You know I have a weakness for hot guys that are built!" Masumoto complained. Toshiro looked at her.

"Oh, so you are admitting that I am hot and built?" He said, a slight smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised. Masumoto opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. She squinted her eyes instead.

"So?" She said. Toshiro chuckled and took the sword out and put it in the bucket of water, cooling it down.

"Hmph." She said. Gin chuckled.

"Oh, Rangiku. What are we gonna do with you?" Izuru said."Urusai!" She cried, punching Izuru in the arm. Izuru laughed and continued working ont building shields.

"Princess Hinamori approaches!" A guard yelled. Everyone bowed. Everyone except Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya! Bow! You're gonna get wipped again!" Masumoto harshly whispered. Hitsugaya ignored her. Never in his life will he bow for her.

"Bow slave!" A guard yelled. Toshiro put the sword down and glared at the guard.

"Make me." He challenged. Hinamori looked at him and reached out for the guard not to whip him. Too late. The whip sliced Toshiro's back, making a cry spill from his lips and made him fall to one knee.

"Toshiro..." Gin whispered as Masumoto looked away. Toshiro hung his head and gritted his teeth in pain. The slice on his back hurt like a bitch. A warm hand suddenly placed on his cheek. He widened his eyes and looked up, aqua blue eyes meeting brown eyes that belonged to the princess, who gently smiled at him and bent down to his level.

"P-Princess Hinamori, what are you doing?" Said the guard who whipped Toshiro. The princess shot the guard a glare.

"You had no right to do that." She said.

"But, Momo-" He got cut off.

"-Did I give you permission?" She said.

"...No, princess, you didn't." He said.

"Exactly. He didn't do anything wrong either. Not bowing is not a crime." She said and turned her attention back to Toshiro, who still stared at her.  
"C'mon, let's go get that wound cleaned up." She said, smiling and extending her hand. He looked at it. He relaxed his eyes but furrowed his eyebrows. The Princess stood.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." She said. He hesitated but too her hand. She helped him up and took her hand away from his cheek.

IN HINAMORI'S POV

We headed to the entrance. Some guard stepped forward, willing to guard me. I held my hand up, stopping them. I lead him to the nursery section, my hand intertwined with his.

"So what's your name?" I asked as I wipped the blood from his gash.

"...Hitsugaya Toshiro." He replied.

"My name is-" "-I already know your name." He said, cutting me off. I smiled and began stitched his wound up, for it was too deep and too wide.

"Tell me something." He said.

"Nani?" She said.

"Why...-sigh- if you're the princess, why don't you have the power to stop all of this?" He asked. I looked up at him, his eyes locked mine. He was so beautiful. I never noticed his eyes before.

"I do have the power to." I said.

"Then...why aren't you doing anything?" He asked.

"Prince Aizen won't let me do anything until we get married in a few days." I said.

"So, you're just gonna let that asshole bully you around? He's not the boss of you." He said.

"I know. But he also wants to stop this chaos too. He said, with him, our powers will be added together. And by that, we'll stop anything. I promise to stop the slavery in this town." I said. Toshiro kept staring at me, thoughtfully. I smiled and looked down, continueing the stitching.

HITSUGAYA'S POV

"Toshiro, you know it's never gonna happen between you and the Princess." Gin said.

"I know. Who would be dumb enough to fall for a slave?" I said, shooting Gin a glare.

"Hitsugaya, you know I didn't mean it like that." He said.  
"No, no. Go ahead, believe in what you say. You can never say never. You don't know that it's never going to happen, Gin." I said, turning to walk away.

"Toshiro..." Izuru whispered.

"My happiness counts too, you know." I said, crawling into bed and gazing up at the stars. They can say what they want. I don't care if the Princess is a higher rank then I am. No one can judge my future. No one can say 'it's never gonna happen' when someone likes someone else that is out of their league. I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. People need to shut up and tell me who I can and can not like.  
Just when I was about to drift off into sleep, I got awoken by Izuru.

"Hitsugaya!" Izuru cried.

"Nani?" I said, not turning to face him.

"There's a fire!" He said. I opened my eyes.

"It's at Rukia's and Renji's section!" He said. I sat up and all four of us ran to Rukia and Renji.  
"What happened?" I said.

REGULAR POV

"I accidentally started a fire!" Rukia said, splashing water on it. Renji grabbed her wrist. "Get down!" He cried. Everyone got down. Everyone but Hitsugaya and Izuru. They didn't have time to dodge or react because the fire let out a huge explosion, sending Toshiro and Izuru flying back a few feet. Toshiro landed on a hay roof, which collapsed underneath him and he tumbled to the ground, landing on the hay. Izuru was unlucky and landed on the hard ground, skidding back a few inches.

"Izuru!" Gin cried, running to him.

"Toshiro!" Rukia and Masumoto said, running to his side. Everything blurred in Toshiro's eyes. He was barely able to move. Gin cupped Izuru's face in his hands. But Izuru was knocked out cold.

"Izuru! Wake up!" Gin cried. "Toshiro? You ok?" Rukia said, helping him up.

"I-I think so." He said, finally getting his vision back. "Izuru is hurt. He was closest to the blast." Masumoto said. Toshiro looked at Gin and Izuru, who opened his blue eyes. "...Gin?" He mumbled. Gin wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Izuru, are you alright? You scared me." Gin said. Izuru closed his eyes and hugged back. Suddenly, Toshiro felt dizzy. He staggered, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Toshiro?" Renji said.

"Daijoubu?" Masumoto asked. Toshiro fell unconscious and fell into Masumoto's arms.

IN HINAMORI'S POV

I watched from my window, horrified by the site. I scanned the area.

"Princess, there are slaves out there who got hit by the blast. What are you going to do?" A maiden asked. "I'm going to help!" I cried, once I saw Toshiro unconscious in a woman's arms. I ran out, with my maid behind me.

"Bring them inside!" I said to the woman holding Toshiro. She looked at me.

"Hurry!" I said as another blast came.

"Right! Gin! Izuru!" The woman cried, carrying Toshiro inside. My maid led her to the nursey section.

"Coming!" Gin said, putting Izuru on his back and running inside. "Try to put the fire out!" I ordered some guards.

"Yes Princess." They said. I closed the door and led Gin to where Toshiro is.

"Put them on the beds." I said. Gin put Izuru on one bed and the woman put Toshiro on the other. Two nurses came and put oxygen maskes on

Toshiro, Gin, Izuru, and the woman.

"My name is Masumoto Rangiku." Masumoto said to me.

"Gin." Gin said.

"My name is Izuru. Nice to meet you." Izuru said. I bowed my head at them.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. The two nurses came up to me.

"Try to take care of them as much as you can. I'm going to help the others." I said. They nodded and I ran out to help the injured inside.

IN GIN'S POV

I sat on Izuru's bed. Izuru has been my childhood friend and I care for him deeply. We are close and we stand up for eachother, not wanting either one of us hurt. I held his hand in both of mine. He locked his eyes with mine.

"Gin..." He said.

"You'll be fine. They're gonna take care of you." I said, taking off my oxygen mask. Izuru sat up and took his off too.

"No, Izuru. Put it back on. You need it more than I do." I said. Izuru shook his head no.

"I need to make some confessions." He said and squeezed my hand.

"I...I am gay, Gin." He said.

"When did you figured that out?" I asked.

"About a day ago. I was kind of scared to tell you because I thought it might ruin our friendship." He said. I smiled.

"Izuru, I'm not against gays because I am gay too and it would never ruin our friendship." I said. Izuru looked at me.

"There's one more thing." He said.

"What is it?" I said. He took my hand in both of his and sighed lightly.

"I, uh..." He looks down, nervously." I...love you, Gin." He said. I put my forehead to his and smiled. He looked at me.

"You know, I've always been lingering for you, Izuru." I said. "I-I don't understand. What are you saying?" He said. I closed my eyes, tilting my head to the side, leaning in and gently pressing my lips to his. He was a little shocked at first but obidiently kissed back and put other hand on my shoulder. "Izuru, promise me one thing?" I said.

"Anything, Gin." He said.

"Don't...don't get hurt in the future. I can't stand for you to get hurt again." I said.

"I'll promise if you do." He said. I smiled and chuckled softly.

"I promise." I said.

"Then I promise also." He said.

REGULAR POV

"Has they improved?" Princess Hinamori asked a nurse.

"Hitsugaya has improved a lot. But Izuru will need some time. He was the closest to the blast and has a lot of burns on his chest and stomach." She said.

"Ok. Has Hitsugaya woken up yet?" Hinamori asked.

"No. He hasn't." She said.

"Ok, arigato." Hinamori said. The nurse bowed and walked to Izuru, who asleep and Gin was laying next to him on the best, also asleep. The nursegrabbed the curtain and yanked it to the left, making what's like a door so no one can see what she is doing. Hinamori sat down on Hitsugaya's bed. He has been unconscious for 24 hours. The Princess became worried and reached up, touching the slight burn on his neck.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you." She whispered. Toshiro was special to the Princess. But she could never figured out why. She felt that she somehow knew him. And she needs to find out if she does. She then realized something and looked at the door.

"Orihime." She whispered and ran down to the Prison Cell section.

"Where is she?" Hinamori whispered. She finally found her cell and came up to the bars.

"Orihime, I need your help." Momo begged. Orihime stood. The Princess became horrified. She was so skinny. She could see her bones.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. She obvisously hasn't been eating. Hinamori gulped.

"It's Toshiro. He was injured yesterday durning a fire. I need your help. I need you to heal him." The Princess said. Orihime's eyes grew with worry.

"Isn't he a slave? Why do you want to help a slave? Why he is so important to you?" Orihime said.

"I...I don't know. He...He is special to me and I can't figured out why. I know him from some place. But I can't figured it out." Momo said. Orihime charged at me, grabbing ahold of the bars.

"Then I will never help you. I won't help a person who can't figured out who she is to Toshiro. You're his childhood friend! How could you NOT remember?" Orihime snapped. All of a sudden, memories got into Momo's brain. Flashbacks of Toshiro and her when they were younger. Laughing and hanging out. Momo got sucked back into reality.

"Then please! Help me!" Momo begged.

"NO!" Orihime yelled. "You have the power to stop this chaos even without Aizen. So what if you aren't able to stop anything else! So what that you could get arrested! Atleast you'll save 210 slaves! That's all the would matter! But, no. You want to wait." She said. Hinamori was shocked by her words.

"Orihime, please. I will set you and Ichigo free." Hinamori begged. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He is in Osaka's most powerful prison." Hinamori said. Orihime looked down.

"He is too far away and...I'm too weak to go there. Not at this state. I can't let him see me like this." She said.

"Orihime, please." Momo begged again.

"No is no. Now go away and never visit me again." Orihime turned away from the Princes, stabbing her one chance of freedom in the back.

Princess Hinamor turned and walked away with out another word.

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes. He finally awoke on a saturday morning. He looked out of the window. The sun was barely up. It's sunrise. Everyone is asleep. He sat up and took the oxygen mask off. He wondered where he was but then realized he was in the castle. He got out of bed and stumbled out of the nursey section. He overheard the guards talking about Orihime and Ichigo.

"Can you believe it? Out of all these years, Orihime stood up for Ichigo and practically betrayed us?" A guard said.

"I know. I still can't believe she is still alive down in the Prison Cell." The other said. Orihime, Toshiro thought and snuck down to the Prison Cellsection. His knees gave out and he fell. He breathed heavily, leaning on the prison bars.

"Toshiro? What're you doing here?" Rukia said. Toshiro looked at her.

"What're you...doing here?" He said, in between breaths.

"I got arrested because I started the fire. I know, stupid reason. But nevermind that, why are you hear?" She said.

"I...I'm looking for...Orihime." He said. He's still injured and dizzy from the fire. A warm hand suddenly placed on his neck. He looked at it. It healedthe burn mark on his neck and pulled away. He looked at the cell that he was leaning against. Orihime was infront of him. Looking as thin as ever. It scared him.

"Orihime, I know how to get Ichigo back." He said. Orihime grabbed the bars.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know where his prison is...and I know how to get there. I have a plan. Are you in?" He asked. She looked down at herself. She regretted feeling weak. She has to be strong for Ichigo. After all, she was inlove with him. She looked at him and grabbed his hands in hers.

"I'm in." She said. He smiled.

THE END

Author's note: OMG! Toshiro has finally woken up! But why is Orihime behind bars? And why is Ichigo behind bars? What is Toshiro's plan? Find out in the next chapter. XD


	2. The Plan is being spilled into action

No Chance Chapter two-One Wish

After Hitsugaya explained his plan to Orihime, they began trainin hard for that day. Orihime started to make progress. She started to eat, slowly gaining her strength.

IN ORIHIME'S POV

I breathed, sweat dripping down my forehead onto the ground. I did a hand-stand and started doing push-ups. I have to work hard. I have to save him so Ichigo can finally see me in different eyes; not as someone who needs someone else to protect them, but someone who rescue someone and fight for their life. I squinted my eyes in determination. I will fight for Ichigo and his life, even if I loose mine.

I got back on my feet after doing 50 push-ups and grabbed black fingerless gloves that Toshiro gave me.

FLASHBACK

"Take these." Hitsugaya said, handing me the gloves. I took them and examined that.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They're special gloves. They allow you to focus your spiritual energy and put them into your gloves. Those gloves give you the ability to punch through solid objects, like a brick wall.

"What do yours do?" I said. He held up a fist, his black gloves had blue flames on it that fadded into red.

"Mine allow me to use Sorcery." He said.

"Sorcery?" I questioned.

"Magic. I can use the elements Balance, Ice, Life, Storm, Death, Myth, and Fire." He explained. I smiled.

"Cool." I said.

"Train hard. Learn to master your gloves. Only you can use them." He said.

END OF FLASHBACK

I put on the gloves.

"Orihime." Someone said. I turned and a guard opened the door. Toshiro stood there, with no shirt on. No wonder Matsumoto thinks he kind hot, he's built!

"Get ready. We train outside today." Toshiro said. I nodded. I put up my hair, rolled up my sleeves, and changed into shorts. He led me to the Training Field. He put on his gloves.

"Don't hold back. I want to see how well you trained." He said.

"I won't. And I'll show you how well I mastered these." I said and smiled. I charged when he didn't. He was a little shocked but he went to block my punch. I fooled him. He thought I was going to punch him, when I wasn't going to. Instead, my fist collided with the ground, exploding the ground at impact and sending Toshiro in the air.

"Balance Sorcery!" He yelled. My eyes widen. He's going to use magic.

"Locust Swarm!" He clapped his hand together. I looked at the ground. A sandhole appeared. Some ancient statue rose from it [it looked like something from Egypt]. It was cracked and rigid. It opened its mouth and out came locusts. They were heading right for me. I put my hands infront of my face, making a cross with my arms. The locusts came at me, stinging my arms and legs. Then they dissapeared and so did the tomb. I put my arms down and look at Toshiro, who was standing there, waiting.

"You little..." I said. He smiled and bent his finger at me, telling me bring it. I jumped in the air and flew back to the ground, once again, my fist colliding with the Earth, making it explode. I stood and looked around for Toshiro. I couldn't see over the rocks. I climbed one and continued looking around.

"Toshiro?" I called. I heard a groan. I look to my left. There he was. But he was on the ground. He put his hands on the ground, trying to lift himself up. One arm gave out and was resting on his forearm. His head was low, I couldn't see his face. The worst thought came to mind. Oh no. I ran to him. I hurt him. I grabbed him and leaned him up against the tree. He put his hand on his rib. His head was bleeding a little.

"Gomenesai!" I cried, putting my hand on the wound on his forehead. I healed it.

"No, it's alright. Man...you've mastered that pretty well." He said. I smiled and took his hand away from his rib.

"Arigato. You're not so bad yourself." I said and healed his rib.

IN HINAMORI'S POV

"Where is he?" I yelled at the ground. I was furious to know that Toshiro was no where to be seen.

"He's outside!" The guard said, frightned by my anger.

"He's not supposed to be outside." I growled.

"Princess, he's healed. Faster than anyone else." He said. My rage dissapeared.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Look." He said, going over to a window. I followed and looked out. Sure enough, there he was. He was training with Orihime. Why is he training with her? Am I missing something?

They are using close combat. Swiftly dodging their moves. Their movements were the same, yet different.

Orihime raised her fist. Toshiro raised his and their fists collided. An explosion blew, sending Orihime and Toshiro flying away. Toshiro flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Orihime hit the ground instead. Toshiro stood up straight and Orihime stood.

"Ok. I think that's enough for today." Toshiro said. I squinted my eyes. What's so important for them to be training?

"Hai. Tomorrow -huf, huf- is the big day, right?" Orihime asked. What's going on tomorrow?

"Yes, it is. Get lots of rest. I'll come to you when I am ready. And you must also be ready. We don't have time to get ready." He said. Orihime nodded and they headed for the entrance.

"Hmm." I said.

"Do you want me to find out what they are preparing for, Princess?" The guard said.

"No. Leave them be." I said.

"Princess, they're leaving tomorrow when they aren't supposed to." The guard said.

"Let them. I know if we try to stop them, they'll push through our defenses. They have good powers that we don't want to experience first hand. We can only prepare them." I said.

"O-Ok, Hinamori." He said. I looked at the guard.

"Go to the kitchen, tell them to make some food for them. I'll go tell Toshiro and Orihime." I said. The guard nods and walks to the kitchen. I turned my head and Toshiro and Orihime were in sight.

"Toshiro, Orihime. Come here. We need to talk." I said. They looked at eachother, nervously.

"Don't worry. You aren't in trouble." I said, walking toward them.

"I saw you guys out there training. Something important is going to happen tomorrow. I know I can not stop you from doing what you want; for you will bring my defenses down easily." I said.

"What's your point?" Orihime said.

"I can't stop you. I can only help you. Toshiro, come to me before you guys leave so I can give you food. We have cooks that are preparing some right now, for it's almost nightfall." I said.

"How can we trust you?" Toshiro said.

"Well, I don't see anyone else offering help to you. Plus, you'll need things like spears and shields." I said. Toshiro looked at Orihime and then looked back at me.

"Ok, fine. We'll accept your help. But how do you know we'll need weapons?" Orihime said.

"I know you're going to go rescue Ichigo." I said. Orihime stared at me, wideyed.

"Just because I'm a Princess that doesn't mean I'm blind or stupid." I said. Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I'll go back to my chambers." Orihime said, walking off. Toshiro watched her.

"Don't get hurt, Shiro-chan." I said. Toshiro looked at me, a little shocked by what I called him.

"You...You remember me?" He said. I smiled and walked toward him.

"How could I forget my little snow cone?" She said, rubbing her hand in his hair.

"Hey! Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" He yelled, ducking away from her hand and fixing his hair. He paused.

"Snow cone?" He said, eyebrow raised. I chuckled.

"Yep. My little snow cone." I said.

"Bedwetter." He mumbled.

"That was one time!" I complained. He got in my face and smirked. I started at him. He was so close. So close that I could taste his breath.

"It still happened." He said. I growled and pinned by the wrists to the wall.

"I don't care if happened, please don't call me that." I said, pouting. He smiled and put his forehead to mine.

"Make me." He said.

"You really want me to shut you up?" I said.

"If it's possible." He said. I gathered my courage. I'm going to do it. I'm going to kiss him. I leaned in.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He said. I smiled.

"Stay still, Shiro-chan." I said.

"Don't call-" I leaned in more and pressed my lips to his, cutting his sentence off. My grip on his wrists loosened. After a second, he kissed back and got loosed from my hold on his wrists. He puts his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He seeked a way in my mouth. So I opened my mouth a little and he slipped his tongue in and tasted mine. I cupped his face in my hands as we kissed continuely.

My little snow cone is growing up; he can kiss really good!

It's the morning of the next day. I lay in bed, still asleep. Until someone shook me.

"Momo, wake up." They said. I groaned.

"5 more minutes." I said.

"Bedwetter, get up." He said. I opened my eyes and looked into Toshiro's.

"Is it time?" I asked. He nods. I got out of bed in only boxers and bra.

"Put some clothes on!" He said, covering his eyes. I looked down.

"Oh. Gomenesai. I'll put clothes on." I said. I put on a long t-shirt.

"Better?" I said. He removed his hand.

"Better. Let's go." He said.

"Hai." I said and led him to the kitchen, where 2 bags of food sat on the table.

"The cooks finished these a few minutes ago." I said.

"How can you tell?" He said.

"It's still hot." I said, seeing the seem rising from the bag. I handed him the bags.

"Follow me. I'll get you to Orihime. We moved her cell afterall." I said.

"Ok." He said. We headed to the Prison Cell section.

"Why are you going?" I asked.

"One, I can't let Orihime go by herself. Second, Ichigo is my best friend. I want and need to help him." He said.

"I see. Here she is." I said.

"Orihime." Toshiro said. Orihime came up to the bars, muscles on her arms.

"Is it time?" She said. Toshiro nodded. Orihime grabbed her bag of her stuff.

"Ok. I'm ready." She said. I unlocked the door and opened it. She came out and Toshiro handed her her bag of food.

"Arigato." She said, putting the bag of food in her other bag. We headed to the entrace.

"I wish I could come with you." I said.

"You can't you're the Princess." Toshiro said.

"I know. I never wanted to be either." I said. Toshiro came infront of me. I looked at him.

"I'll be back. Promise." He said. Tears came in my eyes.

"You better come back. All 3 of you." I said.

"You're not against Ichigo or me?" Orihime said.

"No. I know why did all of this. They don't. I understand your actions and his." I said.

"Hmm." She said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Toshiro said.

"Ok. Ja ne for now." I said.

"Ja ne." Orihime said, walking ahead. Toshiro came closer to me and pressed his lips to mine and put his hand on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt. Our lips parted, still hungering for one another.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks. Stay safe." He said. I nodded.

"Same to you." I said. He gave me a nother kiss before grabbing the bag of food and catching up with Orihime.

"Please come back. Safe and Sound. Without a scratch on you. It's not going to be the same without you around." I whispered, watching them fade away.

THE END

Author's note: So their plan finally got revealed. And wow...they actually kissed XD fantastic, right? Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Took me awhile to figured out what I was going to write. But you won't be dissapointed in the next chaper. It's going to be exciting and it's only going to be in Toshiro's point of view. 


	3. The Battle

The Battle

IN TOSHIRO'S POV

"Are you ready, Orihime?" I asked and we stood infront of the prison. It was frightningly huge. We both stared at it. A warm breeze blew through our hair.

"Of course I am ready. What about you?" She said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Let's do this." I said. She nodded and we walked in. We ducked behind a wall as 3 guards walked around a corner. They were walking toward us. I look at Orihime.

"On the count to 3." I whispered. She nods and I peeked my head around the corner.

"One." I whispered. They started to get closer. "Two." We braced ourselves and they got so close. "Three." We both jumped out and knocked the 3 guards out easily.

"Let's go." I said. We ran to the end of the hallway. A map was bolted to the wall.

"Ok, Prison Cells, Prison Cells, Prison Cells." I said, scanning the map. Orihime looked out for guards.

"2 guards are coming." She whispered.

"Prison Cells! Bingo. We need to take 2 lefts then 2 rights and go down 2 sets of stairs and then one more right." I whispered. Orihime wrote it down on her small notepad.

"Got it." She said. We hid as the two guard went by use, walking the opposite way we are going to go. We peeked out heads around the corner.

"Clear. Let's go." I whispered.

"Hai." She said. We took a left and silently walked down the hall. 2 guards came around the corner and looks straight at us.

"Intru-" One was going to say until Orihime shot 2 knock-out darts at them. They fell to the ground, unconscious and drooling. I wrinked my nose in disgust.

"Gross." I said.

"We don't have time for admiring. Let's go." She said.

"You're right. Sorry." I said. We looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. 1 guard was walking down the hallway.

"Man this prison is loaded with guards." Orihime said.

"You think? It's the highest ranked prison in the world. No one got in or out." I said.

"Well, we got in." She said. I nodded.

"The hard part is getting out." I say. I gave Orihime the cue and she shot the card with the dart and he fell unconscious.

"Why is getting out the hard part? These guards are so easy to get by." She said as we walked by the unconscious guard.

"When they know we are here, they'll send backup. Think of it. 200 against 2 people. 500 people tried getting out but got killed in the process." I said. I peeked my head around the corner.

"But we have these." She said. I looked at her. She held up her fist, which we covered in her gloves I gave her.

"I know. It will lower the percentage down of the back up. But what if we run out?" I said.

"Then we have save up our spiritual energy for when we reach Ichigo." She said.

"Good idea." I said and looked around the corner.

"Clear." I said. We turned a right and fast-walked down the hall. I peeked my head around the corner. 5 guards were walking down the hallway. I took off my gloves.

"Hold these." I said, handing her my gloves. She took them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I can use sorcery even without my gloves. The magic will not harm my spiritual energy." I said. I peeked my head around the corner again.

"Mah nig fei. Os no jus." I whispered. As they walked by some lit torches, the torches levitated and set their armor on fire. They all yelled and screamed and ran off, trying to put the fire out. Orihime handed me my gloves and I put them in my pocket.

"Cool move." She said.

"Ariagto." I said and we turned another right, heading down the hall, we saw a set of stair cases leading down. We nodded at eachother and hurriedly walked down it. There was atleast 100 stairs. We're halfway there, Ichigo. We are coming.

We finished going down the set of stairs and looked both ways before going straight and going down a nother pair of stairs. I peeked my head around the corner. 6 guards were walking down the hallway. I held out my hand.

"Fu shin nah, ah mec du heh." I whispered [translation in sorcery terms: fall asleep in a restless dream]. They all fell asleep and fell to the ground. I turned to Orihime, putting my finger to my lips.

"Sshh." I whispered. "We have to sneak by them without waking them up."

"Ok." She said. We turned our last corner and silently make our way through the asleep guards. Orihime tripped and fell ontop of a guard. We both had a look that said- "Uh oh". The guard woke up.

"Intruders!" He yelled. Then the rest of the guards woke up and got into battle positions. Orihime stood.

"Run!" She said. We both turned out back to the 6 unhappy guards and ran down the hall. A guard grabbed me and yanked me back.

"Orihime!" I yelled. Orihime turned.

"Hitsugaya!" She said. The started to drag me back.

"Go! Now!" I yelled. She hesitated.

"NOW!" I yelled.

"I'll get Ichigo and save you!" She said and ran off. I struggled to get free. I got free and stood infront of them. They stared at me. I had to buy sometime. To get these guards away from Orihime.

"You aren't going anywhere." I said, sneering. They guards looked at eachother.

IN ORIHIME'S POV

I continued running down the hall until I saw a sign that said 'PRISON CELLS'. I'm here. I peeked my head around the corner. Both sides of the hallways were lined with cells. I started walking down the hallway. Prionsers came to the bars.

"Ooh, look a pretty lady." "Come on over and give me a kiss."  
"Do you have any food, m'lady?"  
"Look at her chest. That a lot of milk."

I stormed over to the man who said that and grabbed his shirt. The side of his face emplanted the bars.

"If I were you, I'd shut that god damn forsaken mouth of yours or I will shove my foot down your throat." I said. The man gulped and dared to say something that pissed me off.

"Will your shoe fit?" He said.

"I don't know. You wanna find out?" I yelled, holding my fist in the air.

"Ok, ok, ok! Calm down!" He said.

"I am looking for someone." I said.

"Wh-Who?" He stammered.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I said and leaned in closer.

"Where is Ichigo?" I said.

IN TOSHIRO'S POV

The guards charged at me, hoping to bring me down. But I swiftly dodged their attacks and knocked two of them out. Now only 4 remained.

"Is that the best you got?" I said.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut, butterscotch!" One yelled. I used flashstep, appearing infront of the guard, my right hand on his left shoulder. My lips at his ear.

"Why don't you make me, cupcake?" I whispered. The guard got angry and I smirked. I launched backwards and the all charged for me. I dodged their punches and their attempts at stabbing me.

"You..." I pushed a guard away. "Guys..." I punched the other in the face, send him to the ground. "Really..." I kicked the another guard in the chest, sending him also to the ground. "Bored me." I grabbed the sword from the charging guard and put the tip to under his chin. He stopped and held his hands in surrender. "You guys also easily piss me off. And that's not healthy." A sudden pain stabbed me in the stomach. I looked down. A sword was right through my stomach. Blood came down from the corner of my mouth.

"S-Shit." I said. I had to take drastic measures. I stabbed the guard in the throat, killing him. I grabbed the took the sword out of my stomach and stabbed 2 of the other guards, killing them and aimed a sword the last one.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He yelled and ran off. I dropped the swords and fell the ground. I coughed out blood and raised my hand in the direction where Orihime was.

"Te mach e sui." I said [sorcery translation: Hell Butterfly]. A hell butterfly summoned and landed on my hand.

"Find Orihime -cough- tell her I am hurt." I said. The butterfly flew into the direction where Orihime was. I hope it gets there fast. I don't think I can hold out any longer. My arm dropped to the ground and I tightly closed my eyes shut.

IN ORIHIME'S POV

"I said, where is he?" I said, once again to the same man who will not answer me.

"I already told you! I do not know!" He yelled. I leaned in closer.

"I know you are lying. Do not lie to me or I will kill you." I said.

"Orihime?" Someone said. My eyes popped open.

"H-He's right there." The man pointed behind me. I turned around. Ichigo was there, holding the bars.

"Ichigo." I said and went over to him.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He said.

"I'm not by myself. Toshiro is here. He's back there because some guards took him." I said. Ichigo got tense and noticed how built I was.

"Wow. You trained hard." He said.

"Thanks, but not the point. I'm here to get you out of here." I said.

"And how would you do that?" He asked. I smiled and stood up straight.

"I'm not some weakling who needs protection. And if I were you, I'd back away from the bars." I said. Ichigo crawled away from the bars. I held up my fist.

"You can not break them! They're hard as steel!" The man behind me said.

"Hmph. Watch me." I said. I punched the bars and a wind blew. I bars broke at impact. A hole was in the bars. I held out my hand for Ichigo to take.

"Now that's a punch." The man said. Suddenly, a Hell Butterfly landed on my hand. I stared at it. My eyes widen and it dissapeared.

"Oh no." I said.

"Nani?" Ichigo said.

"It's Toshiro. He's hurt." I said. Ichigo got a little mad.

"C'mon! He can't last long!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to where Toshiro was. I found 5 guards on the ground, dead, and Toshiro also on the ground, bleeding and not moving. I let go of Ichigo's hand and ran to Toshiro. His eyes were closed and he was stabbed through the stomach.

"The guard hit stabbed him from behind. It went through a lung and the small intenstine." I said. I took off my gloves and Ichigo bent down next to me.

"What are you doing to do?" Ichigo asked. I grabbed Toshiro's gloves and put them on. I must try. Even though only Toshiro can use them. I know my healing powers may vary. I put my hand on his stomach.

"I'm going to heal him and bring him back to life." I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my spiritual energy. I felt it go down my arms, out of my gloves and into Toshiro.

"Life Magic: fujiku." I said [sorcery terms: fujiku-meaning Pixie, heals anything and brings health back to normal].  
I opened my eyes and saw a light green glow form around my hands. The light went into Toshiro. I looked at Toshiro. After a long minute, his eyes opened. I smiled and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. My message got to you." Toshiro said.

"Yes, it did." I said.

"Did you find him?" Toshiro said.

"Hai. He's right here." I said. Toshiro looked at Ichigo.

"What's up, pal?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, nothing much. You?" Toshiro said.

"Oh, just trying to escape from this asylum with the 2 bestest friends I have." Ichigo said. I sadened a little. He'll always think of me as a friend. He does have a crush on Rukia.

"L-Let's get out of here." I said and stood.

"Oh, right. Can you stand, Hitsugaya?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Orihime, my gloves please." Toshiro said as he stood.

"Oh, yeah. Haha. Gomenesai." I took off his gloves and handed them back to him.

"By the way, you saved my life, Orihime. Thank you. I owe you." He said. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"You're welcome." I said.

"C'mon. Let's go." Toshiro said. We ran. Turned a right. Went up 2 sets of stairs. Then took 2 more rights and stopped dead in our tracks. We were surrounded. 500 guards to 3.

"This is it." Ichigo said.

"This part decides whether we get out or not." I said.

"Oh, we will get out. I made a promise. And I refuse to break it!" Toshiro yelled, clapping his hands together. "Death Magic: Mai jin ra!" [Mai jin ra-Dracula, takes opponets life and gives it to any friend you choose]. Dracula was summoned. He raised his hand, taking the souls from 300 guards and putting them into Ichigo, giving him a ton of energy and lots of life. The 300 guards fell to the ground, dead.

"Nice move." Ichigo said.

"Eh, takes some practice." Toshiro said. I yelled and punched the ground, the ground exploded, hitting 150 of the guard and killing them instintly.

"Wow, we might actually win this." Toshiro said. Ichigo stared at Orihime, he was shocked at the progress she made.

"Only 50 more guards. We got this." I said.

"I got this one." Toshiro said and clapped his hands together. "Storm magic: rock min rah!" [rock min rah-Thunder Snake]. A snake came. It was purple and outlined with yelled. It opened its mouth and lightning shot out, hitting 30 guards in the forhead with 199990 bolts of electricity. Killing them instintly. The 30 of them fell to the ground. I charged for the 20 of them, taking them on one by one. Killing them or knocking them out. First 20. Now 15. Not 10. Now 5. Now 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. All of the guards were down and out. Toshiro and I stood there, out of breath.

"We did it." I said. Toshiro clapped his hands together.

"Life Magic: min ju ha." He said [min ju ha-Rebirth: regenerate their energy and life point with a touch of its leaves]. A giant tree was summoned. One leave landed on Toshiro, giving him life and energy. A leaf landed Orihime, giving her energy. Then the tree dissapeared.

"Let's go." I said. They both nodded and we walked out of the prison.

"Their record was finally broken." Toshiro said.

"I owe you guys." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him.

"I was a theif and you both understood my actions. You both understand me for me. You both saved me." He said.

"No problem, Ichigo. It's what friends are meant for." I said.

"I know Orihime was already punished for standing up for me. But Toshiro...you may be sentenced to death." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked up at the sky. It started to sprinkle.

"I know. And I will face my terms headstrong." He said.

THE END

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! and oh my god, they finally found Ichigo and broke free from the prison. Toshiro was almost killed. and look how bad ass Orihime was! She was full of determination. And is it true that Toshiro will face death and look it in the eye? Will he accept his terms as traitor to the Soul Society and face death? 


	4. Trials

Trials

We finally arrived at Princess Hinamori's Palace 2 long days after rescueing Ichigo. Ichigo was reunited with Rukia, which they both have a crush on each other, and Orihime wasn't reunited with anyone. Orihime and I suffered from dehydration and starvation. So we got put in the nursery home.

"It will take you a few days to be fully recovered from your dehydration and stravation. Until then, don't move around too much and drink as much water as possible." The nurse said.

"Arigato." Toshiro said.

IN HINAMORI'S POV

One of my maid's shook me from my mid-day nap [if I don't take a nap, I'll be a bitch for the rest of the day]. I groaned and opened one eye.

"What?" I said, weak from the lack of sleep.

"I have some good news m'lady." She said. I sat up and stretched my arm over my head and yawned while rubbing my eye.

"Well, it better be important because you woke up from my mid-day nap." I said. My maid smiles.

"Oh it is. I have a visitor awaiting to see you." She said. I raised a tired eyebrow.

"A visitor?" I said. She nods. "Ugh. Send the visitor in, please. I don't feel like getting up."

"Of course, m'lady." She said and went to my door. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I didn't care if it was my father coming to visit me. I just wanted some sleep for God's sake!

I heard some footsteps that arrived at my side of the bed.

"Wake up." He whispered. I groaned and didn't open my eyes.

"Go away." I moaned.

"Ok, I see how it is. This is how you treat me when I just came back from rescueing Ichigo." He said. My eyes popped open and I stared at Toshiro's ocean blue eyes.

"Shiro-chan!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He groaned.

"Not to tight, bedwetter." He said. I let go of him.

"Oh, gomenesai." I said. Then I realized something.

"Wait, you're injured?" I asked.

"Kinda. I am dehydrated and I'm still recovering fully from getting kicked around so much." He said.

"Dehydrated? Are you ok?" I said, getting worried. He shrugged and slanted gaze to the ground.

"I guess I'll be ok." He said.

"Shiro-chan." I said. He raises his gaze to me and looks me in the eye. I put my hand on his cheek, turning his head so he faced me.

"I'm just glad that you're still alive." I said.

"Thanks to Orihime." He said. "I was stabbed but Orihime saved my life just in time." He said.

"Well then we both owe her." I said.

"Why do you owe her?" He questioned. I lifted my other hand and traced the scar on the side of his neck.

"Because I don't want to loose you. I love you, Shiro-chan." I said. He smiled and came closer.

"I love you too, bedwetter." He said. I leaned in and we both shared a kiss that we both missed dearly. He put his hand on the side of my neck and we kissed one more time before seperating for air.

"How's Ichigo?" I asked.

"He's fine. He was reunited with Rukia." He said and sat down next to me.

"Rukia? I thought she was with Renji and I thought Ichigo liked Orihime?" I said. He shook his head no.

"No. Ichigo and Rukia like each other. Orihime is the third wheel because Rukia used Orihime to get closer to Ichigo. And with that going on, Orihime and Renji we both ignored by Ichigo and Rukia." He explained.

"Oh, poor Orihime. I know she liked him. But I guess that double-crossing strawberry was too blind to see that." I said. He smirked and put his forehead to mine.

"Yeah, I know. Even I could see that." He said. I turned my head to the side and put my lips to his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around mine. I gripped his shirt. We parted for air, for our kiss was long.

"Sorry to interrupt, Princess Hinamori. But, Lord Aizen needs to speak with you." A maid said. I looked at her.

"Ok, arigato. Tell him I'll be there in a moment." I said. She bows and walks out. I look back at Toshiro.

"Come with me?" I asked.

"Sure. But get dressed first, bedwetter." He teased.

"Ok." I said. He got off of my bed so that I could get out. I quickly got dressed and we walked down the hall to the Meeting Chamber. Our hands found each other and he squeezed my hand in his. I squeezed back and we walked into the Meeting Chamber. Aizen sat in his chair and some of his servents stood around him.

"Ah, I see that Toshiro came back safely." Aizen said.

"Yes, he did. And I am glad of that." I said.

"But your journey will not get be greatly rewarded." Aizen said. Toshiro closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Aizen looks at me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a theif and now is a traitor to the Soul Society. Whoever partners will him will be executed. Toshiro Hitsugaya...you are sentenced to death." Aizen said. Toshiro didn't say anything. It seemed that he accepted his trial.

"What? How can that happen?" I said. I will not, out of any circumstances, allow him to die.

"Hinamori, you passed a rule that whoever rescued Ichigo will be executed. And you also passed a law that no one belove a slave. Therefore, Toshiro has broken a rule and a law." Aizen said. Toshiro opened his eyes and glared at me.

"I thought you weren't against Ichigo." He said.

"I'm not! Aizen's lying!" I said. It was true though, Aizen is lying. He was the one who passed the rule.

"No, I am not. We both passed the rule together, Hinamori. I came up with it and you agreed with it." Aizen said and stood. Toshiro lets go of my hand.

"You lied to me?" Toshiro yelled.

"No! I did not agree to the rule, Aizen!" I said, looking between Aizen and Toshiro.

"Hinamori, there is no use in lying anymore." Aizen said, walking over to us.

"But I'm not lying!" I said.

"Toshiro, do you accept your trials? Do you accept being executed?" Aizen said. I looked at Toshiro, who closed his eyes. There was a long period of silence before he opened his eyes, looked at Aizen, and answered his question.

"Yes. I accept my trials. There is not point on fighting." He said.

"But, Shiro-chan!" I said. Toshiro glares at me and I shut right up.

"Don't call me that. Don't look at me or talk to me. You are no longer my friend, Hinamori." He said.

"Send Toshiro to his chambers." Aizen ordered to some guards. 2 guards came up to Toshiro and led him to his chambers. I watched them leave out of the door before whipping around to face Aizen.

"Why did you lie? You knew I never agreed to that!" I yelled.

"Easy, there, Momo. I did lie, yes. But you were the one who did pass the low on no slave love. Yet he broke it and he must pay for it." Aizen said.

"I don't care! I love him! You can't just take him away from me." I said, tears coming in my eyes. Aizen gently grabbed my jaw and leaned in.

"Watch me." He whispered and walked away. I turned. I will not let this happen. I will free Toshiro, even if it means giving up my life. I stormed down to the Prison Cells.

REGULAR POV

Momo walked into the Prison Cells and started searching for Orihime and Ichigo. Instead, she found Rukia and Renji. She came up to their cells.

"Do you know where Ichigo and Orihime are?" She said. Rukia looked at her.

"Yes, 2 guards took them out of their cages." Rukia said.

"Yeah, the guards said something about Orihime getting executed because she is now a traitor because she saved Ichigo." Renji said.

"Did they say where they're going?" Momo asked.

"Um, didn't they say the were going to the Main Ground, nee?" Rukia said and looked at Renji. Renji kind of gave her a glare and looked away.

"Yeah. But anyway, what are you planning on doing, Hinamori-chan?" He said.

"I plan on stopping her execution. And Toshiro's." Momo said.

"Wait, take us with you!" Rukia said. Hinamori looked at Rukia. She wanted to help Ichigo. But just him and not Orihime. Hinamori could read her eyes. Momo looked at Renji.

"Renji, you're coming." She said and unlocked the door. Renji walked out and before Rukia could, Momo closed the door and locked it.

"Hey! Momo, what the hell?" Rukia said.

"Knock it off, Rukia." Renji said. Rukia looked at him. "You've been ignoring me and Orihime because you've been to focused on Ichigo. Now it's my turn to help my friends." He said.

"C'mon, let's go." Momo said. They walked out of the Prison Cells and headed down the Main Ground. A crowd was formed around a scene and they were all shouting "Die, traitor!", "You don't deserve to live!", "Let you die in hell for all I care!". Momo and Renji looked at eachother before pushing into the crowd.

"Sorry, excuse me. Pardon me, coming through." Momo said.

"Get outta the way. I'm walking here!" Renji said. Momo and Renji finally made it out of the crowd. A guard helped Orihime onto a wooden stage, where a rope was hanging. Momo looked around for Ichigo, who was trying to fight out of his guards grips.

"Orihime!" He yelled. Orihime ignored Ichigo and let the guard put the rope around her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop!" Momo yelled. Everyone shuts up and everyone stared at the Princess.

"P-Princess." A guard said. Momo furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Let her go." Renji said.

"But we are under direct orders from Prince Aizen." Another guard said.

"I don't care what Aizen says. Let her go or you all die." Momo threatened. The guards paused then rushed to free Orihime. A guard undid the rope around her neck and untied the rope that was tied around her wrists.

"No more executions or trails for Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki." Momo said. "Disobey and you'll be executed by myself. Am I clear?" She said. Every guard nodded fast. "Good. Now go away, there is nothing to be seen here." Momo ordered the crowd. They all groaned and walked away. Ichigo broke free from the guards grip and he ran to Orihime.

"Orihime, daijoubu?" He asked. Orihime looks at him, her blue eyes full of tears.

"Ichigo, forget about me. You're having fun with Rukia." She said.

"Orihime, Rukia will never get in the way of our friendship." He said. She turned away from him.

"That's not what I mean." She said.

"Nani?" He said.

"Ichigo, I love you. But you're too blind to see that because you've been hanging out with Rukia too much. So much that you started ignoring me and Renji." She said. Ichigo was wideyed in shock.

"Ichigo." Rukia said. We all looked at Rukia, who was somehow out of her cell.

"R-Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia softly glared at Orihime then looked at Ichigo.

"Who are you going to choose?" She asked. Ichigo looks between Rukia and Orihime.

"If I were you, I'd choose Orihime because she's been there for you all of this time. She took care of you and made sure that you smiled everyday from the bottom of your heart." Renji said.

"I'd go for Rukia. She's brave and practically the girl of my dreams. She stays so calm during rough situations and thinks out a clear plan." A guard said. Momo glares at the guard, who scampers away.

"I know who I will choose." Ichigo said. We all looked at him. Ichigo looked at Orihime then at Rukia.

"Rukia..."He said. Orihime closed her eyes and walked off of the wooden stage.

"Rukia, I'm sorry." Ichigo said. Orihime stopped in her tracks. "You're not the one I choose." He finished. Rukia stared at him, confused.

"But, why?" She said. Ichigo looked at Orihime.

"Renji is right. Orihime has been there, doing those things for me. She's always been at my side." He said. Orihime turned around and looked at him. Ichigo walked off the wooden plate form and slowly walked over to Orihime.

"She's kind and sweet. She's always full of determination. And she's a good person to have around. But I don't just want to be her friend." He finally got close enough to her that their foreheads we touching. Orihime's eyes were fixed on his. "I want to be by her side, 24/7. Orihime..." He took her hand in his. She looked at his hand. "I love you." He said. Orihime looks at him and smiled through the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. Momo and Renji looked at each other, happy with the decision that strawberry has made. As the 2 new lovers kissed on the scene, Renji and Momo led Rukia back to her cell.

"Renji, I'm sorry." Rukia said. Renji looked away and rubbed his arm.

"It's ok, Rukia." He said. Rukia shook her head no.

"No, it's not. I was so focused on Ichigo that I didn't realize you and your problems. I am truely and deeply sorry." Rukia said and bowed. Renji smiled and lifted her head up.

"Don't bow to me, Rukia. I'm no on special." He said. Rukia slants her gaze to the ground.

"You're not a king or anything, but you're something special to me." She said. Renji furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Momo slowly started to back up. She knew what Rukia was confessing. Rukia was in love with Renji.

"I mean that..." Rukia looked at him. "I like you. Very much." She said.

"Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it." Renji said and took his hand away. Rukia raised an eyebrow and stood up straight.

"Lemme guess, you don't believe me, baka?" She said. Renji closed his eyes and held up a fist. He hated being called baka.

"Oh, struck nerve, did?" Rukia said and smiled.

"Would you shut up?" Renji said, through his teeth.

"Why don't you make me, baka." She said. Renji snapped open his eyes and glared at her. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Rukia put her lips to his and kissed him. Renji's eyes were widen while her eyes were closed. Momo turned and walked away.

"Orihime and Ichigo saved from execution. Now only one to go." Momo thought.

"So tell me something, Toshiro." Aizen said, walking around him in circles. Toshiro, who was changed to the wall, kept his glare on Aizen. "Tell me, why you are trying to steal my friance?" Aizen continued. Toshiro didn't answer. Aizen signaled for the guard to whip Toshiro's chest. The guard lifted the whip and whipped it at Toshiro's chest. A long, thin strand of blood was planted on his chest. Toshiro tightly closed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, preventing a scream.

"Tell me, now." Aizen said, grabbing Toshiro's jaw. Toshiro opened his eyes and look at Aizen.

"...I'm...not trying to steal her." He said. Aizen gripped Toshiro's jaw. "I love her. And she loves me also." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, well, she has a hell of a way of showing it. Nee, Toshiro?" Aizen said, taking his hand away from his jaw. Toshiro coldly glares at him.

"Oh, glare at me all you want. If Momo really cared for you, she'd try to stop your execution." Aizen held up his arm and looked around. "I don't see her or anyone else her objecting to your execution." He said.

_"Maybe he is right. Maybe Momo doesn't really love me. Or maybe she's making a plan. I don't know. But something is telling me I shouldn't give up on her. Is she making a plan? Or does she not love me? Guess I'll find out later on today during my execution."_ Toshiro thought.

"C'mon, let's leave Toshiro alone. We'll see him in 2 hours." Aizen said, smirked and took his leave with the guard. Toshiro glared at the door before looking at the chains around his wrists. He lightly yanked on them. Hmm. The ends of the chains were bolted to the wall. No point in trying to free himself. It'd probably break his arms. He closed his eyes and thought of a plan to help him survive his execution.

Toshiro's execution

Aizen walked Toshiro out on a wooden plateform. It's the same plateform where Orihime was supposed to get executed. A second later a crowd formed. Momo was in there, wearing a big hood so it covered her face. She looked at Orihime, who also had a hood on. Orihime looked at her and nodded. Then Orihime looked at Ichigo, also wearing a hood, and nodded. Their plan is being spilled into action. They just hope it works.

"You all know that Toshiro Hitsugaya was one of the 2 people who saved Ichigo Kurosaki a few days ago." Aizen boomed. The crowd booed.

"And therefore, he must pay a consequence for that. And by that I mean, execution." Aizen said, turning to Toshiro, who was scanning the audience. The crowd cheered in agreement. Everyone but Ichigo, Orihime, and Momo. Momo squints her eyes at Aizen. She felt so much hate for him now. She knew she didn't know Toshiro's side of the story [about Toshiro supposedly killing Aizen's friend]. And she had to know who was lying.

"Well, you guys will see our most favorite slave..." Aizen looks at Toshiro. "And our most hated traitor finally fall." Aizen said. Toshiro turned his gaze to Aizen.

"Guards...put the rope around his neck and get this execution rollin'." Aizen said, walking off of the platform. Momo nods at Orihime, giving her the signal. Orihime gripped her gloves in her fists, concentrating her spiritual energy into them. Toshiro sensed it and spotted Orihime. He sort of smirked as the guard placed the rope around his neck. Orihime yelled, surprising everyone, and punched the ground. Momo and Ichigo were fast enough to dodge the exploded Earth as rocks shooted up from the ground. The crowd got hit and some villagers started retreating while yelling and screaming. The guards charged for Orihime. But Ichigo easily appeared infront of them, knocking them out. Then the three of them turned to Aizen, who signaled a forgotten guard. Momo quickly turned to the guard, who pull the levar down. Then the platform beneath Toshiro dissapeared. Momo turned to Aizen, full of rage.

"AIZEN!" She yelled. Aizen knew what would happen if she got angry, so he ran inside and the 3 of them chased after him. Aizen ran into a dead end.

"Crap." He said and turned around. The 3 of them stood infront of him. They were soon joined by Rukia and Renji.

"You have no where to go, Aizen." Rukia said. Aizen sort of gulped.

"And by that, you will die, right here, right now, and right in this spot." Momo said. Then they all pulled down their hoods and revealed themselves. "

"And we will have the pleasure of killing you." Ichigo said.


	5. Execution Interrupted

Execution Interuppted

Aizen scoffed and stood tall and proud. "I doubt you will be able to kill me." He drew his zanpackto. "I am a captain, after all." He said. The 4 of them also drew their zanpackto's.

"Then we all will die trying!" Ichigo said.

"I will not hide from this! I won't go down without a fight!" Renji yelled. Orihime gripped her gloves, for she has no zanpackto.

"My attacks can be weak and defenseless, but I will never give up! I will give anything to bring you down! But I won't give up or bring my friends down either!" Orihime said.

"Try your best, work your hardest...but you're out numbered." Someone else said.

"Yeah!-What?" Rukia said. They all turned around. Izuru and Gin stood there. Gin was in his bankai form and Izuru gripped his zanpackto in his right hand.

"Gin and Izuru." Momo said.

"You're working for me, Ichimaru! Are you betraying me?" Aizen said. Gin drew his zanpackto and aimed it at Aizen.

"Yes, I am. Truth is, I've been working undercover. I'm really on the Soul Society's side. Not yours." Gin said. Aizen squinted his eyes at him.

"Izuru, I thought you were also working for Aizen." Orihime said. Izuru stood up straight and put his zanpackto over his shoulder.

"Of course not. I was following my Captain. I will never betray the Soul Society. I have friends there. You guys are one of them. And I can not and will not put them in harms way." Izuru said. Momo smiled and nodded. Now, with the 7 of them against one, both of them have advantages and disadvantages.

"Good luck on trying to kill me. But hint hint; I am not easy to bring down." Aizen said.

"We know that and we are full aware of your abilities."Rukia said.

"But, we have Ichigo, Gin and Renji on our side. They're one of the strongest members of the Soul Society." Momo said.

"Oh? So, who's the strongest?" Aizen said.

"I **would** say you but you're not **in** the Soul Society. So I would have to say..." Izuru said.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!" The seven of them said in unison. Of course, Toshiro is behind Captain Yamamoto. But they all think he's the strongest there. They have faith in him. The 7 of them believe Toshiro will not die that easily. Or will he?

"Did you forget?" Aizen smirked. The 7 of them braced themselves as Aizen walked toward them. "Toshiro has been executed."

"He may be dead, Aizen, but he lives." Izuru said. Momo looks at him, confusion in her eyes. She didn't know what he meant. Izuru looked at her and winked. Her eyes went wide.

"_Is he alive?"_ Momo thought and looked back at Aizen, who scowled at Izuru.

"You...are my first target!" Aizen yelled. He used flashstep and charged at Izuru, who stood wide open. His eyes widened as Aizen's zanpackto was inches from his face.

"Izuru!" Orihime yelled. Then Izuru's taicho appeared infront of him, his zanpackto colliding with Aizen's. Gin's red eyes were looking at Aizen's brown eyes.

"Target my fukitaicho..."Gin shoved Aizen away with his zanpackto and stood tall. "You'll die." Gin said. Aizen scoffed.

"As if!" Aizen yelled, charging at him. But suddenly, Aizen changed courses. He aimed for the weakest one of the 7. Orihime Inoue. No one saw it coming or had time to protect her. Aizen's zanpackto glided through Orihime's stomach.

"No! Orihime!" Ichigo said, stepping forward. Orihime's eyes were wide. Aizen lifted his foot and pushed her to the ground.

"You forgot one." Aizen said.

"You'll...You'll pay for that." Ichigo said, his voice getting shaky. They all looked at him. Ichigio's head was down. His zanpackto has a black era swarming around it. He was in his bankai form. His hollow flashed and Ichigo raised his head. His eyes wer black and gold.

"BANKAI!" He yelled, his hollow voice intact. There was a strong wind and suddenly, Ichigo went into his hollow form.

"I-Ichigo." Momo said. Everyone was surprised by the substitute soul reaper's spiritual energy. It was skyrocketing. Going higher than Aizen and reached Toshiro's level.

"Looks like Ichigo is right behind Hitsugaya." Renji whispered to Momo. Ichigo raised his zanpackto and in a flash, he was battling Aizen. Ichigo moved so fast, Aizen barely had time to think and block his attacks.

"He's so fast! I can barely can see where Ichigo is!" Rukia said.

"Life Magic: fujiku!" Someone yelled. The 5 of them looked behind them. A green pixie fluttered by them and the kept a confused eye on it. It fluttered to Orihime, who looked dead, and landed on her wound. It formed into a green ball and went inside of her. Her wound healed and she opened her eyes and breathed deeply. She sat up, looked at her wound, and looked behind the gang. Aizen and Ichigo stopped and also looked behind them. The 5 of them followed their gaze. There was a bright light and someone walked into it.

"Who's that?" Rukia said.

"I don't know. I can't see. It's too bright." Renji said. The unknown person started walking forward.

"Sit upon your frosted heavens HYORINMARU!" Someone yelled. Momo's eyes widen wide and she filled with joy. As ice dragon came roaring through, the surprised 7 of them dodged it and headed for Aizen, who was distracted by Ichigo. Ichigo also dodged it and Aizen was hit and frozen. His head wasn't but the rest of his body was. Everyone turned and looked where the bright light was. The figure was closer and now they were able to him. His spiky white air and his ice blue eyes.

"You missed me, Aizen." Toshiro Hitsugaya said, in his captain's uniform. To Momo, he looked badass, scary and hot. She smiled and looked at Ichigo, who calmed down slightly [got out of his hollow form but still in his bankai form] as Orihime ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm ok." She said. Momo looked at Toshiro, who was now at her side.

"You little bastard! How are you still alive?" Aizen yelled.

"Easy. Your guard, there, pull the wrong levar. It didn't hang me. It simply let go of the rope, setting me free." Toshiro said.

"I'm gonna kill that guard!" Aizen yelled.

"Not if you die first." Rukia said.

"Shiro-chan." Momo whispered to him. He slanted his gaze and looked at her.

"I...I'm very sorry. Aizen lied, ok? I never passed any of those laws or agreed to them." Momo whispered. Toshiro's eyes scanned her. She had truth in her eyes. He simply nodded at her and turned his attention to Aizen, who broke from his icy chambers and aimed his zanpackto and charged.

"Also, one more thing." Toshiro said. Aizen stopped dead in his tracks, almost loosing his balance. Toshiro helped up his finger.

"Rule number one; never turn your back to your opponet. It leaves you wide open." Toshiro said. Aizen at first looked confused. Then he quickly turned around to Izuru, who had his sword through Aizen's stomach.

"S-Shit." Aizen said. Izuru removed his sword.

"Good job, Kira. Now you're dead." Aizen said, raising his zanpackto at Izuru, who simply knocked his sword out of his hand. He put the tip of his zanpackto under Aizen's chin.

"I wouldn't count on that." Izuru said. Then the rest of them, except Toshiro and Orihime, charged and stabbed Aizen in different locations of the upper body. Renji's sword was through the right side of Aizen's ribcage. Rukia's was on the left side of his ribcage. Momo's was dead in the middle. Ichigo's was through his stomach, a few inches above Izuru's mark. And Gin's throught Aizen's throat [their swords actually formed a cross]. Aizen coughed out blood, which landed on Izuru's sword.

"I...should of...never...trusted...the...Soul...Society's...most...valued members...And I...should...of never...doubted...the Soul...Society's...power...for...it had...killed...me...in the...process..."Aizen managed to saw before the color in his eyes dissapeared. They all put their zanpackto's in their cases and let Aizen fall. Ichigo got out of his bankai form and hugged Orihime. Izuru breathed and let his captain embrace him. Renji and Rukia smiled at eachother, releaved Aizen's down and out. Momo stood there, looking down at the dead Aizen, wondering what had corrupted him. Toshiro walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced him. He nodded at her.

"Shiro-chan, do you forgive me?" Momo said. Toshiro put both hands on her shoulders.

"Hinamori, I know you never passed those laws. Before I came in here, I made a guard spill. You were never involved in it. And I forgive you. And I'm the one that is supposed to be sorry. I striked at you and I'm sorry." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Shiro-chan. I know you never meant to." She said. He wrapped his arms around her neck and they tightly embrace eachother.

"You all may be wondering why I sent you here." Princess Hinamori said to the crowd of slaves infront of her. "As you all know, we took down Aizen, who made all of the bad decisions and mistakes that you guys had to suffer through."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" A slave asked. Momo looked at Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Gin, Izuru and Toshiro, who stood next to her, holding her hand. She looked back at the crowd.

"All 8 of us did." Momo said. "Please, introduce yourselves to the slaves." Then Renji stepped forward.

"My name is Renji Abarai." He said. The crowd cheered. Rukia stepped beside Renji and held his hand.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She said. The crowd cheered slightly louder. Orihime stepped forward.

"I am Orihime Inoue." She said and bowed. The crowd cheered slightly louder. Ichigo stepped beside, smiled at her and held her hand tightly.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. The crowd cheered a little louder.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru." Gin said, stepping forward proudly. The crowd cheered a little louder.

"I am Gin Ichimaru's fukitaicho, Izuru Kira." Izuru said, stepping forward and Gin gripped his hand. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"And my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, lover of Hinamori Momo." Toshiro said, stepping forward and Momo followed his lead. Then the crowd cheered as loud as they could. They knew that Momo is the Princess and by that, Toshiro is the new Prince.

"We both have good news for you." Toshiro said. The crowd went silent.

"Toshiro and I have planned a wedding in 2 weeks." Momo said. Everyone cheered.

"And, here's the best part." Toshiro said. "You are now freed. Momo and I have granted your freedom. But we need to ask a favor of you." Toshiro said.

"We are building a town inside our kingdom's walls. The village will be surrounded by the castle itself. And we need your help to build it." Momo said.

"You mean...we're allowed to stay?" Rukia said.

"You all are, if it's your wish." Toshiro said. The freed slaved cheered in agreement.

"We'll stay." Orihime and Ichigo said.

"Us too." Gin and Izuru said.

"Count us in." Renji and Rukia said.

"Good, then it's settle. We will begin construction in 2 days." Toshiro said. Then they all cheered, embraced eachother, screamed and yelled in joy. Momo turned to Toshiro, who turned to her. She leaned in and then they shared a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer.

THE END

This is the big finale. Slaves were freed. Everyone's inlove. Toshiro and Momo are ingaged. They're building a kingdom and Aizen is finally down for the count! XD I appreciate your reviews. I will create more stories on them. And maybe, just maybe, I'll make a sequel to the No Chance series. Arigato! Please leave a review! XD XD XD XD

l l

l l

l l

l l

V


End file.
